


Not so different

by Clover



Category: DCU, Young Justice
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 15:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover/pseuds/Clover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things are universal, regardless of the universe you're in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not so different

This Dick is a lot smaller than the one he's used to is. Not that the air and attitude he carries around him is any less than the Dick that Clark's used to. It's just that he's just smaller in height and build than his Dick had been at the same age. And while that bright cheerfulness is the same, as is the curiosity and energy, this one also has parts to him that remind Clark of Tim. Although the liberties he takes with the English language is all his own. It makes the journalist in Clark weep in despair and he has to stop himself from correcting Dick or handing him a dictionary or a thesaurus.

The Superboy clone is, on the other hand, extremely different from the Superboy that Clark's used to. More anger and confusion than hormones and pride. The only thing that seems to be consistent in both parties, other than looks, is the protective nature they demonstrate towards their preferred Bat partner.

Clark spares a passing thought of maybe it being something that's hard-wired into their Kryptoian DNA, this need to work with and keep safe certain Bats and Birds. The fact that Kara's pretty protective when it comes to her personal Bat of choice too only seems to provide proof to this theory.


End file.
